Don't Leave Me
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: Ucapan perpisahan Kibum ke SM yang bikin shock. Hadiah dari Kibum untuk ELF di hari ulang tahunnya. Keep suppeort aja deh ya.


"Jung Soo- _ah_!"

Leeteuk yang baru selesai membersihkan diri menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Sebentar, _Noona_."

Leeteuk langsung mengambil salah satu kaos yang biasa ia gunakan di rumah. Berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

" _Waeyo, Noona_?"

In Yong menggedikkan dagunya ke arah ruang tamu. Leeteuk mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Ada yang mencarimu. Apa ia tak menghubungimu jika akan datang ke rumah?"

" _Nugu_?"

"Lihatlah sendiri. Aku sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dengannya. Ia menjadi sangat tampan."

In Yong berkata sambil berlalu dari kamar Leeteuk. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan _Noona_ nya itu. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Leeteuk berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia melihat sosok _namja_ yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tak ia temui. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Rasa lelah yang tadi ia rasakan mendadak lenyap begitu saja saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok itu juga menunjukkan senyumnya. Senyum yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Sebuah senyum yang dapat membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa tak memberi kabar jika kau ingin kemari?"

"Aku sengaja ingin membuat kejutan, _Hyung_."

"Bagaimana jika aku masih ada jadwal saat ini? Kau pasti tidak akan bertemu denganku."

Sosok itu tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah menanyakan jadwal Super Junior pada manajer. Jadi aku pasti datang di saat yang tepat. _Mianhae_ jika aku mengganggu waktu istirahat _Hyung_."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggeleng. " _Aniyo_. Kau sama sekali tak menggangguku, Kibum _-ah_."

Kibum, sosok yang menjadi tamu Leeteuk, hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. Leeteuk memandang intens ke arah Kibum. Walau selama 6 tahun ini mereka jarang bertemu, terlebih saat dirinya sedang menjalani wajib m iliter, namun Leeteuk masih bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain di wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

" _Waeyo,_ Kibum- _ah_?"

Kibum tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu Kibum sedang melamun. Sama sekali tak menyadari jika Leeteuk memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu? Setelah ku pikirkan, kau tidak mungkin datang malam-malam begini tanpa alasan. Dan pasti itu suatu hal yang penting. Kau juga sampai datang ke rumahku. Padahal biasanya kau akan mengunjungi kami diam-diam di gedung SM atau di tempat kami mengisi acara. Jadi, ada apa?"

Kibum menatap Leeteuk serius. Leeteuk memang benar. Ia memiliki suatu urusan yang sangat penting dengan _leader_ nya ini. Sosok yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia hormati. Dan akan selalu ia hormati sampai kapanpun.

" _Hyung_ pasti tahu jika kontrakku dan SM akan berakhir sebentar lagi."

Kibum menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melihat Leeteuk yang terdiam begitu ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ia yakin, Leeteuk pasti sudah dapat menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

" _Ne_ , aku tahu. Lalu?"

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Berusaha menyusun kata yang mungkin tidak akan menyakiti sosok pemimpin di hadapannya ini. Setelah beberapa saat, Kibum kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memperpanjang kontrakku, _Hyung_."

Ucapan tersebut terdengar begitu mantap. Sama sekali tak ada keraguan dari ucapan Kibum. Leeteuk hanya mampu terdiam. Walau ia sudah menduga, cepat atau lambat, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi ia tetap terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Mianhae, Hyung_."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" _Aniyo,_ kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Kibum- _ah_. Aku mengerti. Sampai kapanpun, kau tetaplah _dongsaeng_ ku. Walau kau tidak lagi berada di bawah SM. Kau tetaplah bagian dari Super Junior."

" _Hyung_ ~"

"Hanya saja, jika aku boleh meminta satu hal padamu. Bicarakan hal ini dengan _Hyung_ mu yang lain. Dan juga dengan Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng_ mu. Dan yang terpenting, pada ELF. Jangan sampai kau membuat mereka semua, yang sudah sangat menyayangimu, kecewa karena kepergianmu yang mendadak."

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Datanglah ke dorm besok. Aku juga akan meminta yang lain untuk berkumpul disana. Ah, mungkin tanpa kehadiran Siwon. Kau juga tahu kan ia sedang sibuk mempromosikan filmnya."

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan Leeteuk.

~Kibum~

Sepeninggal Kibum, Leeteuk hanya terdiam di kamarnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua matanya mulai berembun. Hingga tetesan air itu mengalir dari kedua manik matanya. Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya. Tak ingin _Noona_ dan _eomma_ nya mendengar isakannya.

Leeteuk tak menyangka jika ia harus kembali melepaskan satu _dongsaeng_ nya. Membiarkan _dongsaeng_ nya mencari kebahagiaan di luar sana. Membiarkan _dongsaeng_ nya menggapai impian mereka.

Sejak kepergian Hankyung, Leeteuk hanya berharap dan terus berharap, ia tak lagi merasakan melepaskan salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya. Cukup Hankyung yang dengan sangat terpaksa harus ia biarkan pergi. Ia tak ingin ada lagi _domgsaeng_ nya yang lain menyusul kepergian Hankyung. Tapi sepertinya semua harapan Leeteuk tak terkabul. Lagi-lagi ia harus melepaskan _dongsaeng_ nya.

Ponsel milik Leeteuk bergetar kuat di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan sedikit malas, ia meraih ponsel tersebut. Ia menarik nafas sekali untuk mengatur perasaannya. Ia tak ingin sosok yang menghubunginya saat ini mengetahui bagaimana kacaunya dirinya malam ini.

" _Yeoboseyo_."

"Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

" _Eoh_?"

"Ck, kau ini. Kau tidak mungkin tiba-tiba flu hingga suaramu terdengar serak seperti sekarang. Kau juga tidak mungkin sudah tidur karena kau mengangkat panggilanku dengan cepat. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Leeteuk terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Heechul. Sepertinya ia tak berhasil menyembunyikan suara paraunya dari rekan seumurnya itu.

" _Aniyo, gwaenchana_."

"Jangan coba berbohong padaku, Jung Soo. Aku bisa mengetahui jika kau berbohong. Dan lagi pula, apa maksudmu meminta kami semua berkumpul di dorm besok. Bukankah besok kita ada latihan. Kau tidak akan menunda atau membatalkan latihan jika bukan karena hal yang penting."

Leeteuk terdiam. Ia yakin, bukan hanya Heechul yang berfikir seperti itu. _Dongsaeng_ nya yang lain pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka sudah bersama sejak mereka masih berusia belasan tahun. Mereka sudah saling mengenal bagaimana kepribadian masing-masing.

"Ya, kau benar, memang ada hal yang sangat penting yang akan kita bicarakan besok."

Di seberang sana, Heechul mengernyitkan kening. Suara Leeteuk terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Apa hal ini sangat serius, Jung Soo? Melihat sikapmu, aku rasa apa yang akan kau sampaikan besok menyangkut Super Junior. Bukan sebagai grup _idol_ , tapi sebagai keluarga. Aku benar, kan?"

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya besok. Bolehkah aku istirahat sekarang, Heechul- _ah_. Aku ~"

" _Arraseo_. Tidurlah. Ingat jika kau masih memiliki kami, Jung Soo. Jangan pernah menyimpan masalahmu sendiri."

" _Nde_."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Heechul memutuskan sambungan telpon. Ia mengerti, Leeteuk saat ini butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Apapun yang saat ini diketahui oleh sang _leader_ , itu pasti cukup berat untuknya.

~Kibum~

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Leeteuk telah meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia bergegas menuju apartemen tempat Super Junior tinggal. Walau hanya tinggal Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tinggal di sana. Malam tadi Leeteuk takbisa tidur nyenyak. Ia takbisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi _dongsaeng_ nya saat mendengar keinginan Kibum.

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift. Mendadak ia merasa sangat lelah. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Mencoba memperbaiki perasaannya. Biar bagaimanapun, sebagai _hyung_ yang baik, ia harus selalu mendukung _dongsaeng_ nya.

Kini Leeteuk telah berdiri di depan pintu dorm lantai 11. Ia kembali menarik nafas sebelum memasukkan _password_. Ruangan masih terlihat sepi. Wajar saja. Saat ini bahkan masih sangat pagi. Mungkin akan sedikit berbeda jika Leeteuk mengunjungi dorm lantai 6. Jika disana, Ryeowook pasti sudah sibuk di dapur. _Namja_ satu itu sepertinya tak bisa lepas dari hobi memasaknya.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di dorm. Kamar yang ditempati oleh _Dancing Machine_ milik Super Junior. Terlihat Eunhyuk masih berada di balik selimut. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ternyata ia juga merindukan suasana dorm. Sejak keluar dari wajib militernya, Leeteuk memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

Tak ingin mengganggu Eunhyuk, Leeteuk beralih meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yakin, _magnae_ nya ini pasti juga masih tidur. Atau malah mungkin baru saja tertidur.

" _Eoh_? Ternyata _Hyung_ , ku kira siapa."

Leeteuk terlonjak saat keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dan menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidak biasanya."

"Aku haus. Saat ingin melanjutkan tidur, aku mendengar suara pintu dorm terbuka. Ku kira manajer _Hyung_ yang datang."

"Ah, aku mengganggumu. _Mianhae_."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dorm.

" _Aniyo_ , _Hyung_. Hanya saja sudah lama tak ada yang datang ke dorm pagi-pagi seperti ini. Biasanya hanya manajer _Hyung_. Itupun karena ada jadwal. Bukankah hari ini kita tak ada jadwal?"

Leeteuk mengangguk.

" _Ne_ , aku membatalkan latihan kita hari ini."

"Memang ada apa, _Hyung_? Sangat tak biasa."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, setelah yang lain datang. Lebih baik kau membasuh wajahmu. Aku membawa makanan dari rumah. _Eomma_ sengaja menyiapkan untuk kalian."

Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dnegan semangat berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Leeteuk terkekeh kecil melihat hal itu. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makanan yang memang sengaja dibuatkan oleh _eomma_ nya saat tahu dirinya akan datang ke dorm. Ia juga sudah mengabari Ryeowook dan Donghae untuk sarapan bersama di lantai atas. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi kedua _namja_ itu akan sampai.

" _Hyung_ sudah datang? Bukankah _Hyung_ bilang untuk berkumpul jam 10 nanti."

Leeteuk mengarahkan tatapannya ke sosok yang baru saja muncul. Eunhyuk terlihat jauh lebih segar. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu _namja_ itu masih berada di balik selimut.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Menatap Leeteuk yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak melihatmu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami, _Hyung_. Hmm, terakhir tahun 2012, sebelum _Hyung_ wamil."

Leeteuk terdiam. Ia tak mampu menjawab perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyum tipis untuk _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

" _Hyung_ berlebihan. Bahkan _Hyung_ dan Donghae _Hyung_ sering memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan Leeteuk _Hyung_."

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Ryeowook yang melangkah masuk bersama Donghae.

"Kapan kalian sampai? Kenapa aku tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka?"

"Kau terlalu serius menatap semua makanan di hadapanmu, Eunhyuk- _ah_."

Eunhyuk mencibir malas mendengar penuturan Donghae. Ia kembali memperhatikan Leeteuk yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Saat ini Ryeowook ikut membantu _Hyung_ tertua mereka itu. Eunhyuk serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Sudah sangat lama sejak mereka sarapan bersama dengan _member_ lengkap. Terakhir tahun 2009, sebelum Kibum memutuskan hiatus. Setelah itu, mereka belum pernah sekalipun makan dengan _member_ lengkap.

"Aku merindukan Kibum _ie_."

Gumaman Eunhyuk itu membuat mereka semua yang ada disana menoleh. Leeteuk menghela nafas saat melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti tengah melamun.

"Dia akan datang nanti. Kau bisa melepaskan rindumu padanya."

" _Mwo_? _Hyung_ serius?"

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. Saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan, Leeteuk sama sekali tak berniat menjawab. Ia tetap bungkam sampai Kyuhyun datang. Leeteuk pun langsung menyuruh mereka semua untuk memulai sarapan.

~Kibum~

Tepat pukul 10 pagi, _member_ lain sudah berdatangan. Tanpa Siwon tentunya. _Namja_ satu itu masih disibukkan dengan promosi filmnya. Sangat disayangkan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Jadi ada apa, Jung Soo?"

Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Heechul yang menatapnya dengan penuh tuntutan. Leeteuk pun meletakkan ponselnya di meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin disampaikan Kibum pada kita. Ah, pada kalian, karena Kibum sudah menyampaikan maksudnya padaku kemarin."

"Kibum?"

Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Suasana hening sejenak. Sebagian dari mereka mulai berfikir hal apa yang akan disampaikan Kibum pada mereka.

"Ah, apa Kibum akan kembali, _Hyung_? Ku lihat beberapa hari lalu Kibum menyapa ELF."

"Donghae benar. Aku juga melihat hal itu. Apa benar, _Hyung_? Wah, kalau begitu Kibum datang di saat yang tepat."

"Posisi _rapper_ bisa diisi Heechul _Hyung_ dan Kibum. Jadi kita masih bisa menerima _job_ sebagai Super Junior."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celoteh duo EunHae itu. Jika saja kedatangan Kibum malam tadi memang untuk menyatakan keinginannya untuk kembali, mungkin saat ini Leeteuk akan menjadi orang paling bahagia.

Heechul yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Leeteuk menangkap wajah murung Leeteuk. Ia rasa, bukan kabar baik itu yang akan mereka terima nanti. Mengingat Leeteuk yang terlihat sedikit kacau malam tadi saat mereka berbincang di telpon.

Jika bukan kabar baik, apa mungkin mereka akan menerima kabar buruk? Suatu hal yang sangat berlawanan dengan keinginan mereka. Sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik dengan harapan mereka. Heechul kini bisa menduga apa itu.

"Berhentilah membuat keributan. Kenapa kalian selau ribut seperti itu."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mempoutkan mulut mereka mendengar hardikan Heechul.

"Biar Kibum yang menjelaskannya. Aku hanya berharap kalian, kita, akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan Kibum."

Suasana kini kembali menjadi hening. Bahkan lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Leeteuk memang tak mengatakan secara langsung. Tapi mendengar kalimat Leeteuk, sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

" _Hyung_ , ini bukan berarti ~"

"Kita tunggu sampai Kibum datang," Leeteuk memotong ucapan Donghae.

Dan kini hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Tak ada canda dan tawa. Mereka sudah sangat mengerti maksud ucapan Leeteuk tadi. Seperti permintaan Leeteuk tadi, mereka hanya bisa mendukung apapun keputusan Kibum nanti.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Leeteuk berdering. Leeteuk melihat _id caller_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh. Tepatnya menuju ke arah pintu masuk dorm mereka. Tanpa sadar, mereka yang ada disana menegakkan tubuh meeka. Mereka tahu, yang menghubungi Leeteuk tadi pasti adalah Kibum.

Benar saja, tak berselang lama Leeteuk muncul bersama dengan Kibum. Walau mereka sudah menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi nanti, mereka tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu mereka pada pemilik _Killer Smile_ di Super Junior itu.

" _Annyeong, Hyungdeul_ , Kyuhyun- _ah_."

"Kibum- _ah_ , aku merindukanmu."

Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di antara _Hyungdeul_ nya itu. Kyuhyun, satu-satunya _dongsaeng_ yang ia miliki memilih duduk agak di sudut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kibum _ie_?"

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Aku baik, _Hyung_. Sangat baik. Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan kalian. Jadwal kalian cukup padat belakangan ini. Aku sulit mencari waktu untuk dapat bertemu."

" _Mianhae_ , kau kan tahu kita sedang menyiapkan album special sebelum vakum."

Penjelasan Donghae yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana itu membuat Kibum terdiam. 'Kita'? Apa kata itu masih pantas didengar olehnya?

" _Waeyo,_ Kibum _ie_?"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung. Ah, ia sangat merindukan _Hyung_ nya yang satu itu. Pemilik suara terindah di Super Junior. Sosok dengan kelakuan ter _absurd_ yang ia tahu.

" _Aniyo, Hyung. Gwaenchana_."

Suasana hening.

"Jadi, ada apa? Jung Soo bilang ada yang ingin kau sampaikan."

Kibum terdiam. Susunan kata yang telah ia siapkan mendadak hilang entah kemana. Leeteuk yang duduk tepat di samping Kibum menggenggam lembut tangan Kibum. Member kekuatan lewat sentuhannya itu.

"Sebelumnya, aku benar-benar minta maaf, _Hyungdeul_ , Kyuhyun- _ah_. Aku memutuskan untuk tak memperpanjang kontrakku dengan SM."

"Jadi, kau tak ingin kembali bersama kami?"

" _Aniyo, Hyung_ , bukan seperti itu. Sampai kapanpun, Super Junior adalah rumah kedua bagiku. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan hal itu. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa lagi berada di SM."

"Kau sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan baik, Kibum _ie_?"

Kibum mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu, mungkin aku terlalu egois. Sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Super Junior dan juga ELF. Aku juga akan terima jika _Hyungdeul_ dan Kyuhyun membenciku. Begitu juga ELF."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kibum _ie_. Kami tak mungkin membencimu."

Kibum memandang tak percaya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Kibum _Hyung_ terlalu banyak main drama. Atau malah terlalu termakan berita mengenai salah satu _hoobae_ kita."

Kini Kibum memandang tak mengerti ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kangin dan Yesung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kibum. Sangat jarang mereka melihat wajah jenius _dongsaeng_ mereka itu terlihat bingung. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Heechul memukul pelan kepala Kibum. Sepertinya Heechul gemas dengan ucapan Kibum.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan ucapanku malam tadi. Walau kau tidak meneruskan kontrakmu di SM, kau tetap _dongsaeng_ ku. Kau tetap bagian dari Super Junior. Sampai kapanpun, Super Junior itu 13. Dimulai dari Leeteuk dan diakhiri oleh Kyuhyun. Sampai kapanpun hal itu tak akan pernah berubah."

" _Hyung_ , tapi ~"

"Tak ada tapi. Kemana hilangnya kejeniusanmu itu Kim Kibum. _Aish_ , aku tak menyangka _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku ini akan menjadi begini bodoh."

Suara tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Ya, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk mendukung Kibum, apapun keputusan yang diambil oleh Kibum. Karena bagi mereka, tak akan ada yang berubah. Kibum tetaplah bagian dari Super Junior. Sama seperti Hangeng yang sudah lebih dulu lepas dari SM. Bagi mereka, yang berubah dari Kibum hanyalah posisinya di agensi dan tidak adanya nama Kibum Super Junior lagi di mata orang lain. Karena di mata Super Junior dan ELF, tak ada mantan _member_.

"Kau harus segera memberitahu hal ini kepada ELF, Kibum- _ah_."

" _Nde, Hyung_."

"Hah, padahal kau yang akan ulang tahun, tapi malah kau yang member kami kejutan."

Kibum hanya mampu tertawa. Ia yakin, tak akan ada yang berubah di antara dirinya dan Super Junior. Dan ia harap, ELF juga akan mendukung keputusannya nanti.

~Kibum~

" _18 Agustus 2015. Selesai dengan S.M Ent. Mari memulai hidup baru…! Untuk waktu kebersamaan bersama, SM, terima kasih."_

Heechul tercekat membaca _posting_ an Kibum. Walau Kibum sudah mengatakan hal ini pada mereka, tetap saja ini menjadi kejutan untuknya. Awalnya ia masih berharap semua itu hanya keisengan Kibum. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya tinggal harapan.

Heechul pun memutuskan untuk memberi komentar pada _posting_ -an _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

" _Kamu sudah menderita. Dalam waktu dekat, ketika kami semua berkumpul, datanglah (bergabung dengan kami). Aku akan memberikan 'birthday punches'."_

Heechul menunjukkan _smirk_ nya begitu selesai mem _posting_ komentarnya. Ia yakin ELF yang saat ini masih _shock_ karena _statement_ dari Kibum akan sedikit terhibur dan merasa lega. Setidaknya mereka masih baik-baik saja.

~Kibum~

"Kenapa anak itu harus mem _posting_ pengakuannya di instagram. Membuatku kesal saja," gerutu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka aplikasi twitter di ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat berisi dukungan untuk _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

" _Kibum-ah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu! Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap bahwa kamu akan lebih bahagia di tempat yang lebih baik ~ Aku juga berharap bahwa Super Junior akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang baik untukmu dalam waktu yang lama ..^^"_

Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya setelah mem _posting_ _tweet_ tersebut di akun twitternya. Ia hanya ingin ELF tahu jika dirinya dan juga yang lain akan selalu mendukung Kibum. Hingga ELF pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Walau ia yakin, ELF akan tetap mendukung Kibum sebagai bagian dari Super Junior.

~Kibum~

"Kau tak ingin mengomentari apapun _statement_ yang dikeluarkan Kibum?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. Ia masih menatap ponselnya. Melihat komentar yang diberikan ELF pada foto yang di _posting_ Kibum. Pada sebuah _posting_ an yang mengatakan jika ia sudah tak lagi menjadi bagian dari SM.

Leeteuk lega. Sejauh ini, hal positif yang diterima Kibum. Semua ELF mengatakan akan selalu mendukung Kibum. Walau ia yakin, ELF pasti sangat terkejut dengan hal ini. Dan untungnya SM juga tak terlalu lama mengklarifikasi kebenaran hal ini. Setidaknya mereka terlalu menyakiti hati ELF dengan ketidakpastian.

"Kau yakin?"

" _Ne,_ belum saatnya. Lagipula kau dan _Ryeowookie_ sudah menunjukkan dukungan untuk Kibum _ie._ Bahkan kau, Hyuk _ie_ dan Siwon sudah saling _follow_ di instagram dengan Kibum. Apalagi? Bukankah dengan hal itu saja sudah cukup bagi ELF untuk tahu kita selalu mendukung Kibum."

Heechul menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Terkadang ia merasa kesal dengan sikap _leader_ mereka itu. Tapi ia tak dapat menutupi senyum di wajahnya saat melihat senyum terus terpatri di wajah Leeteuk. Setidaknya kepergian Kibum dari SM kali ini tak terlalu terasa menyakitkan. Mereka sudah belajar dari kepergian Hankyung beberapa tahun lalu.

" _Arraseo_. Tapi aku yakin, ELF menunggu kau mengungkapkan sesuatu untuk Kibum."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukan sekarang."

Heechul hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Semoga kau bisa meraih kebahagianmu di luar sana, Kibum- _ah_. Kau harus tahu, jika kami, Super Junior dan ELF, akan selalu mendukungmu. Abaikan orang-orang yang membencimu. Lihatlah ke arah kami yang selalu menyayangimu."

~FIN~

Mianhae, lagi-lagi ga bawa SBH. Kemarin saya cukup shock waktu tau kabar soal Kibum. Ujungnya nangis haha saya telat kenal SJ. Saya kenal SJ saat Kibum udah hiatus. Dan berharap suatu saat nanti bisa liat Kibum bareng SJ. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Kibum memutuskan untung hengkang dari SM. Dan saya bangga sama mereka. Kibum dengan mantapnya menyampaikan hal itu di SNS. Dan Heechul juga Ryeowook yang menunjukkan dukungannya. Belum lagi Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Siwon follow instagram Kibum dan di follback ga pake lama. Persaudaraan mereka bikin terharu. Bener-bener berasa kekeluargaan mereka. Saya sekarang Cuma nunggu statement uri leader yang mungkin akan bikin ELF banjir air mata haha Yah, apapun keputusan Kibum, saya pribadi, sebagai ELF akan selalu mendukung. Sukses untuk jalan yang udah dipilih. Dan jangan lupa SJ+ELF. Dan terakhir, Saengil chukka hamnida, Kibumie Oppa. Gomawo untuk kejutannya ^^


End file.
